


ms. umbridge will see you now

by viktores_secret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Power Dynamics, job interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktores_secret/pseuds/viktores_secret
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov goes for an interview with Dolores Umbridge to discuss a new job opportunity, including some options that aren't listed in the wanted adds.





	ms. umbridge will see you now

“Take a seat Mr. Nikiforov,” Ms. Umbridge orders, directing Viktor to the chair the sits on the opposite side of her desk. Viktor feels a frisson of pleasure dart up his spine. He’s here for a job interview but for her, he doesn’t mind providing some _special services_ that he didn’t list on his resume.

Viktor folds himself into the seat, consciously arranging his mile long legs to their best advantage. He knows his angles. And he’s going to give Ms.Umbridge his best one—well one of the best. He knows how great he looks hovering above a partner. The nominal reason he’s here is for the position of under-under-secretary, but he’s got a different sort of job on his mind now.

“I’m sure we’re going to be _very_ good friends,” Umbridge says, crossing her legs, not-quite-primly enough that Viktor can’t glimpse what lies between them.

“In that case, may I call you Dolores? If we’re going to be such good friends, we should really call each other by our first names,” Viktor purrs.

Umbridge— _Dolores_ —flushes the most delicious shade of pink, just short of matching the blush of fuschia screaming from her walls . Viktor’s gaze darts between her delectable cheeks—one set of them anyways—and the array of scarves on her coat rack just behind the desk.

(Oh they’re going to have _so much fun_ together.)

“So, you were the _under_ -secretary to the Minister of Magic?” Viktor trails his finger tip along the edge of Dolores’ desk. (Immaculate. They’ll have to fix that.)

“I’m sure you’re well aware of my qualifications, _Viktor._ ”

“Oh yes, I’m _very_ well aware of your… _assets_.” Viktor scans her body, tongue involuntarily darting out to wet his lips. “It’s a good thing you were the _under_ secretary.” He pauses, winks, “because I prefer to be on top.” He stands up, caging her against her chair, “of course, for you, I’m happy to be flexible.”

In a flash, she grabs him by the shoulders and slams him back onto the desk, summoning a ruler and slapping it against his thigh. “Oh?” she asks, coy and knowing all at once, sliding the ruler agains the bulge in his pants “I think you’re absolutely _rigid_.”

After that all it takes is one handily muttered _evanesco_ for her to vanish his clothes so the fun can begin.


End file.
